the maiden of destiny
by female transformer toa
Summary: this is the next story in the maiden of power sieres. this is about the maiden of destiny who carries the bloodline of the maiden of power. pooka reappears as the horse again. transformers from all the series appear in this story. hotshotxoc


hi, my name is heather. i have long brown hair and blue eyes. i even have hylian ears. i just turned eightteen and i was dressed like princess zelda from twilight princess. my family had arranged me to marry frollo but i told them no. they said i was only thinking of myself but i wasn't thinking of myself. when frollo learned i did not love him, he told my family to make me work as a slave for a few days. my first task was cleaning the yard by my self. effie and i were cleaning the yard when a portal came and effie went through it. i went after her and got into the portal as well. we landed on the dirt and we saw we were in the derset. i saw i had two swords. the first one was the great fairy's sword and the second one was the master sword from twilight princess. i had the mirror sheild from the wind waker too. i started walking when effie and i saw a car coming up to us. it started to transform into a gaint robot. he looked like hot shot from transformers cybertron. the robot said something in a strange language. i told him that i didn't understand what he was saying. "i asked if you were the maiden of power" he said. "i'm not the maiden of power nor do i know what she is" i said truthfully. the transformer shruck to my size only a bit taller. the autobot told me his name was hot shot. i followed hot shot to the autobot base. as i followed hot shot, hot shot kept looking at me. hot shot told me that i was really pretty. hot shot brought me and effie to the autobot base where the autobots were looking at me like i was a legend. the autobots were really friendly. the first autobots effie met were leobreaker and snarl. effie hissed at them but i sprayed water at her. the autobots gave a room to stay in after i told them about what my family tried to make me do. hot shot showed me around the autobot base and i met autobots like hot rod and arcee. hot rod and arcee were hot shot's parents. soon it was time for bed and effie went to our room. i closed the door and sat on my bed. i took my high heels off my bare feet and put the sheild and swords by my bed. i took my crown off and laid down. i rest my head on effie's belly and soon fell asleep. hot shot came into my room and put a blanket over me. he saw my human ears became the ears of a hylian. the triforce appeared on my hands and forehead. hot shot left my room to talk to optimus about what he saw happen. the next morning, i woke up and brushed my long brown hair. i put my crown back on my head and took the sheild and swords with me. one transformer override looked at me with hate in her eyes. i came to the dinning room where breakfast was being served. i tried to find a seat but override and her friends took every emtpy seat i found. hot shot had me down beside him and i could tell he had a crush on me. what was for breakfast was eggs and bacons. i waited as optimus prayed. when optimus was done praying, i was about to start eating when override threw a tomato at me. i went to my room to be alone when override threw more food at me. soon i was all dirty and override laughed at me. the autobots started laughing at me and i ran from them. effie tried to stop me but i was heartbroken and ran out into the rain. hot shot saw what override did and went after me. i went into a cave and started crying. "heather, where are you?" hot shot shouted. hot shot then saw me in the cave and came inside to comfort me. "heather, why did you run off like that?" hot shot asked me. "override threw food at me and started laughing at me" i said truthfully. i still had tears streaming down my face. "i know a way to cheer you up" hot shot said. "how?" i wondered. "like this" hot shot said before he pull me into a passionite kiss. hot shot told me that he loved me. i told him the same thing. we didn't know a black mare was watching us. she was known as the pooka. pooka had served the maiden of power. i walked beside hot shot back to the base where optimus had override and her friends taken to another base. pooka came over to me and took a sample of my blood. pooka had a sample of the maiden's blood and compaired my blood to hers. the samples matched and my family tree came up. the maiden of power was on the top of my family tree meaning that the maiden of power was my ancestor. pooka told me that she had served the maiden of power before she died. from that moment i started learning how to use my sheild and swords along with light arrows. i learned the seven hidden sword skills from twilight princess and how to ride pooka. i didn't need much training to ride pooka. i had taken horse backriding lessons. pooka met my cat effie and they became good friends. hot shot and i went to my room to talk about something. pooka, effie, and optimus came too. "heather, there is something you should know" hot shot said. "what does he means, optimus?" i asked. "hot shot went on a journey to find the maiden of power. he believed that the maiden of power was living on the forbidden lands where we found pooka" optimus said. "i looked all over the forbidden lands but i couldn't find. after i searched every part of the forbidden lands, i then returned to the autobot base. i gave up hope that the maiden of power would ever return but that changed when i met you. you looked so much like the maiden of power that i thought you were the maiden of power. i didn't know at the time that you were a member of her family" hot shot said. "heather, could you tell us how you got here?" pooka asked. "i was cleaning the backyard when a portal appeared. effie went through it and i ran after her. i took effie into my arms and then we landed on the ground and then i saw two swords and a sheild had appeared with me" i explained. "why were you cleaning the backyard?" pooka asked. "my family had arranged me to marry a old man who was called frollo. frollo was only into my body and told my family that he would give them a huge fortune to marry me. when we were about to marry, i refused to marry him. i didn't even love him. when my family learned that i refused to marry frollo, they told me that i was only thinking of myself. they made clean the backyard as a punishment" i explained. "where did you live?" pooka asked. "yokohama city, why?" i wondered. "yokohama city was destroyed yesterday. i don't know who but someone released the queen of ice. the queen of ice destroyed yokohama city so she could kill the one who carries the bloodline of the very person was sealed her away. the very person who sealed her away was the maiden of power. it was a good thing that she didn't kill you. heather, you will need a golem to fight beside you. you already have a lover, a horse, and a pet to fight beside you. you will have to choose your own golem" optimus said. i followed optimus, hot shot, and pooka to where they kept lost golems. the golems were like demons. i got lost looking for a golem and soon came across one golem that wasn't fearious. it was very friendly. it was also so cute. i felt a bond between us form and it became my golem. i was soon reunited with optimus and the others and they told me that the golem with me was the most powerful of all the lost golems. the golem was a girl and she was a light golem. she looked like a vaporeon only she was golden. the autobots teamed up with the decepticons to defeat unicron. i fought unicron by horseback. but instead of sealing him away forever, i used the ending bow which killed him. the next day was one of the happiest days of my life. pooka had roses in her mane and tail. effie had a diamond collar. poreon wore a jeweled collar too. my dress was clean in my hands were pink roses. this day was my wedding day. hot shot and i were pronouced hushand and wife and he kissed me once more. we had a guest from yokohama city at the reception. three of my friends had came to the wedding. astuma, toya, and makoto were there. astuma was with a girl named karin. makoto saw a young woman who fell in love with him. her name was yuki. hot shot and i recieved a talking boat called the king of red lions. he was annoying but our friend. hot shot and i went into our room and closed it before the king of red lions could get in. the next day, hot shot and i sat at the head table with optimus. hot shot soon met some people. they were five girls and one boy. the girls were xianghua, taki, sophitia, cassandra, and talim. the boy was known as kilik. kilik was xianghua's hushand. taki, sophitia, cassandra, and talim were xianghua's sisters. taki went over to me and saw effie in my arms. "could i hold her?" taki asked me. "sure" i said. effie got into taki's arms and started purring. i learned that xianghua, taki, sophitia, cassandra, and talim were hot shot's sisters. xianghua and i looked exactly alike but i had long brown hair. i got along really well with hot shot's sisters. they learned that hot shot and i were married and they liked having me around. sophitia and cassandra were twins. talim was the youngest. taki was the oldest of the group. xianghua was the second oldest. kilik was hot shot's bestfriend. when hot shot, kilik, and xianghua were younger, kilik had a crush on xianghua and xianghua had a crush on kilik. for a few monthes, i couldn't fight. i learned that i was going to have a baby. kilik and xianghua were going to be parents too. sophitia and cassandra were glad to have me around. one day, pooka suggested that i visit my family whom i haven't seen for monthes. hot shot, pooka, poreon, xianghua, kilik, taki, cassandra, sophitia, talim, and the king of red lions agreed to come with me. effie came along too. we went through a portal and i saw my house. pooka neighed catching my family's attention. i thought they would be glad to see me but they weren't. they yelled at how i "ran away" causing frollo to die of a heartbroken heart. pooka and hot shot came to defend me and told my family that i slayed a great evil that one of my ancestors sealed away. they started laughing but pooka got really mad and neighed so loud that my family went inside the house. we went back to the transformers world where things were easier there. i still couldn't believe that my family hated me for ruining their lives. "heather" astuma called me. "astuma, what is it?" i asked astuma. "this is raigar" he said letting me meet that gaint of a man who was at the wedding. "pleased to meet you, raigar" i said shaking raigar's hand. "it is nice to finally meet the maiden of destiny. your ancestor was a very famous heroine. there are a few differences between you and the maiden of power" raigar said. "what would they be?" i asked. hot shot was beside me. "her pet was a canine but your pet is a feline. she used the biggoron sword and the kokiri sword and you used the master sword and the great fairy's sword. her sheild was wooden with enough metal on it so it wouldn't burn. she was dressed like princess zelda from the wind waker and you're dressed like princess zelda from twilight princess. both you and the maiden of power are the same but are different in a way" raigar said. i met raigar's wife sayaka who had a cat like me. optimus, hot shot, effie, pooka, xianghua, taki, sophitia, cassandra, talim, kilik, poreon, and i went to the forbidden lands to findout what happened to the wood elves. astuma, toya, makoto, karin, raigar, sayaka, and yuki came with us. when we got to the forbidden lands, i was shocked to see a barren wasteland. the trees were burnt and there were bones everywhere when we came to a village. i rode pooka throught the forest by myself and saw a female wood elf dressed like zelda from the wind waker. pooka didn't see her. later i saw a young man with with the female wood elf. pooka saw them and told me that the wood elf was the maiden of power. the young man from egypt was her lover and the king of egypt. "so you are the one who carries my bloodline. young maiden, in life my name was yugia. things had happened to the empire i was born in. this barren wasteland is that empire. when i left the empire, the people learned about the fate of the wood elves. everyone in the empire turned against the emperor and killed the royal family. the people of the empire hated the royal family so much it freed unicron from the seal. maiden of destiny, when you were three years old, i learned from the lady of the lake and pooka's twinbrother puck about who was really responiable for the death of the wood elves. oberon was the one who led those forces against my people. i was the only one to live and tell the tale. pooka was sealed away before the wood elves were killed at the hand of a monster. oberon learned that i had lived and placed a plague on me. the plague took my life but it didn't take the lives of my children. oberon looked for my children and their families everywhere. oberon found you when you were three years old. he would have killed you but pooka and puck did everything they could to stop oberon froming murdering you. oberon losted the battle and you were safe. do you remember being in new york as a child years after that?" the maiden of power asked. "yes. my family was taking a family trip to new york. we were traveling all day in the van and we came to new york city. it was nighttime too. my family were looking for a hotel to stay in for the night. i was looking at the night sky and i saw three gargoyles moved. i sat in the hotel room we were staying in and when everyone was asleep, i went over to the window and saw the same three gargoyles from before. i got to talk to them for awhile but when my family went back on the road home, they told me that i would always be a thorn in their eyes" i said tearfully. 


End file.
